


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Draco knows his girlfriend didn't get to have a normal childhood, therefore she didn't get a normal Christmas. This year, he's going to change that. He's going to show her how amazing Christmas can be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvelously Magical's Enchanted Christmas! My word prompt was Menorah, and my spell was Accio

Draco apparated into the flat he was sharing with his girlfriend. She was out on a mission with her team, but they should be back any day now. It was closing in on the holidays and he was optimistic that she would be home in time. That is why he had spent the last couple days decorating. He knew they had different lives growing up, he had a loving (sort of) family, and she was raised to be an assassin. SO while he got all the traditional holiday decorations and was planning to cater in a traditional holiday meal. He was determined to make this holiday perfect. Because at the end of it, he had the ultimate surprise for her. 

He went to the little answering box Natasha had insisted they install in the flat. He refused to carry a phone with him, it was too muggle, and he was still learning how to bend just a little. Dating a muggle was helping him. It was pure coincidence that he even met Natasha in the first place. And she was such a badass that he was certain she was just a fellow witch. When he learned she was just an exceptionally awesome muggle, it took him a while, but he finally decided it didn’t matter, that he could still date her. And that was two years ago.

He was pretty sure they worked because Natasha traveled a lot. She was always away on a mission for SHIELD. And Draco was always off on missions for the Aurors. They would have a week or two here and there where they were both in town at the same time, and those were some amazing fucking weeks. But Draco was certain that if he were with someone who just sat around and waited for him to be home, their relationship would not work. He liked his assignment within the aurors, and he wasn’t about to give it up. And he knew Natasha wasn’t going to give up doing whatever secret shit she did for SHIELD. So it was perfect. He couldn’t have asked for a better arrangement.

He pushed the button on the answering box and Nat’s voice came through the speaker.

“Hey, Draco. It’s Christmas Eve, and I’m on my way home. I should be there tonight. I hope you’re home still and you didn’t get sent out on another mission. I can’t wait to you see you.”

Draco smiled. She would be home. He went to the cage he kept his owl, picking up the pre-written letter along the way. He sent the owl off and began moving around the house making sure everything looked perfect. He hoped he had done everything right. He was trying to combine wizarding and muggle traditions in order to represent the melding of their two lives. And if everything went right tonight, tomorrow, he would take her home to meet mother.

Natasha stopped in front of the door to her apartment and pulled her red hair up into a ponytail, trying to brace herself for what she was going to find on the other side of the door. Draco had been talking all week about how he had something special planned for the holiday. How he was going to show her what a real Christmas looked like. And she was a little bit nervous. She had no idea what that meant in the world he belonged in. Was she going to be eating something completely weird? Doing some ridiculous ritual? 

When she explained to Draco that she had grown up never really celebrating holidays since she was being trained to be an assassin, and didn’t grow up in a happy family. However, Draco took that as she never celebrated anything ever, and he had set it as his mission to make it the best ever. She didn’t have the heart to tell him the last couple years were spent at Stark Towers celebrating with the rest of the Avengers. She was going to let him have his fun. She would play along. 

Finally, she gathered the nerve to open the door, and push her way inside. 

She had to stop in her tracks. It looked like Christmas exploded in her apartment. Every surface that could be decorated, was. 

“Holy. Shit,” Natasha breathed out as she took in everything inside her apartment. 

“Nat!” Draco exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen. He made his way over to her and gave her a kiss and a large hug. 

She melted into his arms. She had been so certain she wasn’t a relationship person, and then she met Draco. They worked perfectly because they were both self admitted anti-relationship people. Their lifestyles were similar, and they neither one wanted to change anything about their lives. The fact that not only had they found each other, but they had also fallen in love, was nothing short of a miracle.

“Hey, Draco,” she said. “Love what you did with the place.”

“You know, I just wanted to go all out this year, show you what you have been missing. Since we’re both in town this year.”

Natasha pulled back and smiled up at Draco. “Well it looks fantastic. Very festive.”

“I wanted to combine all the traditions between wizards and muggles. And I may have gone a little overboard at the muggle store, and bought one of everything.”

Natasha laughed and looked around at all the lights, and the Santas and the reindeer, and the…menorahs?

“Um, Draco? What’s with all the menorahs?” Natasha asked. 

“The what?” Draco asked. 

“The menorahs.”

“I’m not quite sure what you’re actually talking about. I don’t know what that word is referring to,” Draco asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

And then Natasha couldn’t help herself. She just dissolved into hysterical laughter. She couldn’t breathe she was laughing so hard. She wiped away the tears that were starting to roll down her cheeks. 

“Okay,” Draco said, sounding a little annoyed. “You don’t need to laugh at me. I tried. And I still don’t know what you think is so funny. I bought everything that was in the holiday aisles.”

Natasha finally was able to catch her breath and calm down. “Draco, I’m not laughing at you, I swear. Just at the situation. I love that you tried so hard. I really do. But, sweetheart, not everything in the holiday aisle is for Christmas. Muggles have a few different holidays that are celebrated at the same time as Christmas, and one of them is Hanukkah. I will explain religion to you some other time, but the gist is Christmas is practiced by one, and Hanukkah is by the other. And during Hanukkah they light candles, one for every day, and they use the menorah. And I’m counting about five of those in here.”

Draco’s face turned red, and he shrugged. “I just thought they were fancy candle holders. We use a lot of candles in my world. No electricity.”

“I know,” Natasha said, finally sobered up. “I know, and it’s an easy mistake for someone unfamiliar with the world. I don’t know why I laughed so hard. It’s cute actually. I love it, I really do. But, babe, please tell me you’re not cooking.”

Draco laughed. “No, not cooking. I’ve brought in my house elves. They are doing all the cooking for us.”

Natasha brightened again. “House elves? I finally get to meet an elf?”

Draco shook his head, his spirits rising again. “It’s times like this that I’m reminded that things I think of as mundane are not quite so mundane to you.”

“Nothing from your world will ever be mundane to me,” Natasha said. “It’s so magical.”

Draco laughed out loud. She loved when she could get the notoriously serious man to laugh. 

“I love you, you know that?” Draco asked. 

Natasha nodded. “I do.”

Draco pulled out his wand. “Accio Nat’s present.”

A small box came flying from under one of the five trees in the apartment and into his hand.

“I was going to do this much later, but I can’t wait. I need to do this now.”

Natasha looked at the little box and instantly knew what it was. And she wasn’t sure how she was feeling about it at all. 

“Nat. You and I shouldn’t work in theory, but we do. In fact, I don’t think either one of us would work as well with anyone else. We just get each other. And, after much deliberation, and self-reflection, I’m going to do something I didn’t think I was ever going to do.” Draco got on one knee in front of her and opened the box. Inside was the most practical engagement ring she had ever scene. Just a simple gold band, something she would be able to wear while she was on missions. 

“Draco,” she breathed out. 

“Natasha, will you marry me?”

And then it was if she had no control over her decisions and her heart just answered for her. “Yes.” 

Draco stood up, letting out an almost out of character whoop of joy and slipped the ring on her finger. 

She looked up at him and couldn’t help the smile spread across her face. She was going to get married. And to a man who understood her almost as well as she understood him. 

She finally understood why they called this the most wonderful time of the year.


End file.
